wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Moray
Princess Moray is a female SeaWing. She adores Queen Coral, but detests Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet due to the fact that they might one day challenge and kill her queen in order to take the throne of The Kingdom of the Sea. It was mentioned that she has a fake looking smile, which was one of the reasons Tsunami thought she was killing the heirs. Tsunami thought it was odd she could smile for so long. It is also said that she often throws disgusted looks towards Anemone, and even the statue of Orca in the royal hatchery. Appearance Moray is described to have gray-green scales and small, unsettling, bone-pale eyes that closely resemble those of her father, Commander Shark . Biography The Lost Heir Princess Moray seems to adore Queen Coral so much that she is willing to do almost anything for her, although Anemone believes that she is faking her admiration, making her and Tsunami suspect that Moray is murdering Queen Coral's heirs (whom she hates, on the grounds that they might one day kill her queen). However, this theory was proved incorrect. Moray serves in the SeaWing Council as a publisher, spreading Queen Coral's writing around the continent. Moray is also Shark's daughter, thus making the dragonets she detested (Princess Tsunami, Anemone, Orca, and Auklet) her cousins. Moray is seen when reporting a dead SkyWing on a nearby island. She joins the patrol to check on it. When Tsunami is attacked by Whirlpool, she doesn't know it was him and suspects it was Moray, thinking of how much the SeaWing hates Coral's heirs. Talons of Power In Turtle's flashback to the Animus test, Moray is one of the dragons among Queen Coral to watch the test. She is also the first one to notice Anemone is a animus when she uses her powers on a coconut. Family Tree Trivia *The name "Moray" is derived from the Moray eel. *Because of Albatross being part IceWing, Moray is of IceWing decent. *Moray appears to look and act a lot like her father, Shark, who is also Queen Coral's brother. *If Orca's Statue killed all of Coral's heirs, Moray might have had to take the throne after the Queen's death. *Moray was an heir as well, so she should have been a target. Although there's a possibility that she didn't hatch in the Royal Hatchery. *However, perhaps Orca didn't specifically tell the enchanted statue of herself to kill all possible heirs to the throne, sparing Moray of any danger. **Or Moray is older than Orca, so she'd hatched before Orca enchanted the statue. *In Talons of Power, it was said that she was old enough to be a member of the council. This disproves the common theory that she is a child. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold MorayTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HNI 0030.JPG Moray_eel_komodo.jpg|A real moray by Nick Hobgood Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.05 PM.png Moray.png|A headshot of Moray. Seadump.png Imageofstrangeseawinghead.jpg|Seawing headshot morayfinal.png you_are_far_too_gullible_by_crystalwarder-db0mrg6.jpg|by crystalwarder on deviantart! Not yet by realtense-daf8tvj.jpg|not yet by RealTense SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 312312.png|Moray by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Moray-725979547 there_goes_my_life____by_ask_seawing_royalty-d8keuyd.png|Moray-Welp, there goes my life. References de:Moray pl:Murena ru:Мурена Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:ToP Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Antagonists